


Picture Perfect Love

by KuroBakura



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture can say a thousands words but love can last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!
> 
> Also, this is meant to be short. I do not have the prompt picture for it any more :C

Elliot and Kurt were hanging out at Kurt's apartment. He noticed that Elliot has been acting weird for the past week. Elliot always says he's fine but there's something still that always does not seem right with him. As they were sitting on the couch, talking, when Kurt had a sudden idea.

“Let take a picture! For the memory of today.” Kurt exclaimed, smiling.

“A picture of both of us?”Elliot said.

“Yep! Of both of us.” Kurt answered, looking for his phone. Elliot silently gulped and blushed. He has feelings for Kurt since they first met at the band audition. His feelings has grown more every day for Kurt.

“O-O-okay.” Elliot said. Kurt found this phone and brought up the camera.

“Got it! You ready?” Kurt asked.

“Uhm, let me check me teeth first.” Elliot said. He checked his teeth and fixed his hair.

“Okay! Ready.” Elliot said.

“Yay! Let's make a pose.” Kurt said. They got in a pose and looked up into the camera.

“3...2...1!” Kurt counted down. The camera clicked. Kurt looked at the picture and laughed.

“This is awesome!” Kurt said. He looked at Elliot, who was looking down.

“Hey, Kurt, can we take another one, please?” Elliot asked. Kurt was a little shocked but happy.

“Okay.” Kurt said. Elliot lifted up his head and they got into another pose.

“This today will definitely be a wonderful memory for me.” Elliot thought. Kurt got the camera back up and told him to get ready.

“3..2..-!” Kurt was suddenly stopped by Elliot, kissing him on the cheek. The camera clicked and took the picture. After Kurt put away his phone, he looked at Elliot, puzzled.

“Why did you kiss my cheek? I don't mind but I was taken by-!” Kurt was suddenly stopped again. This time, by Elliot kissing him on the lips. As Elliot pulled away, he put his arms around Kurt.

“Because I love you. I have been in love with you since the first time I met you. ….Maybe I should leave-!” Elliot's lips were shut by Kurt's index finger. Kurt kissed Elliot back and smiled.

“I love you too, Elliot.” Kurt said, hugging him. Elliot hugged Kurt back and smiled as well. Kurt realized this is why Elliot was being weird but decided to let it go and enjoy this moment.

Hey, Elliot. Can we take one more picture, please? Oops...I mean, sweetheart?” Kurt asked.

“Sure!” Elliot said, happily.

After they took the last picture, they both looked at it and smiled. It was perfect in every way. They looked at each other and kissed once again.

This was a day neither person would forget for the rest of their lives.


End file.
